


No, Clint, you can't bathe in coffee.

by Insanity_in_Motion



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_in_Motion/pseuds/Insanity_in_Motion
Summary: Tiny Clint in in a coffee mug





	No, Clint, you can't bathe in coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> in my head this is Clint after he got hit with a spell trying to convince Natasha to pour coffee in the mug with him.

[](https://imageshack.com/i/plWhejnoj)


End file.
